


Yes, Professor

by sharkie335



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Intelligence is the biggest turn on, M/M, Pre Hulk, Pre-Iron Man 1, Professor Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gives a lecture at Bruce’s university.  Afterwards, he shows Bruce how much fun it can be to be called Professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Professor

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Cruisedirector for her quick beta. Any mistakes left are mine. Set pre-Iron Man, so Bruce Banner hasn’t created the Hulk yet.

Bruce watched as Stark finished up his lecture, glad to see that his students had come prepared with thoughtful questions that Stark - contrary to his reputation - was not blowing off. Instead, he was giving good, thought-provoking answers what he saw as the future of computing in general and AIs in particular. He almost seemed to be enjoying himself, which surprised Bruce. It wasn’t like Culver had a lot to offer a genius like Stark, after all.

When Bruce finally had to call time on the Q&A, he was met with disappointed groans from the students and a look on Stark’s face that, had he seen it on anyone else, he would have called it “puppy dog eyes.” But there was another group that needed the large lecture hall, and he’d seen them poke their heads in several times now, so he said, “Sorry, guys. But I really mean it. Time’s up.”

The students started to make their way out of the auditorium, leaving just Bruce and Stark standing on the dais. “Is there a plan for tonight?” Stark asked, licking his lips. “Or am I just going back to the hotel?”

“I was thinking that I might see if you’re interested in dinner,” Bruce said. “There’s not a whole lot around here, but there’s a pretty good Mexican restaurant just down the road from your hotel. Sorry, I know that this area isn’t exactly an entertainment hot spot.”

“I get enough of that in New York and Las Vegas. I’m much more interested in hearing about your work - I’ve been talking about mine all day.” Stark followed along as Bruce headed down the stairs and into the auditorium, ignoring the next group that was glaring at them for not rushing out.

“Oh, uh, really? It’s just studies of the effects of gamma radiation. Nothing as exciting as your work on AIs.” Bruce was puzzled as to why Stark would care about what a two bit researcher in the back of the beyond was working on. Oh, maybe he’d heard about Ross sniffing around for potential military applications. After all, Stark was a weapons designer, even if that wasn’t what he’d been talking about. “So far, gamma doesn’t seem to have a direct military application,” he said.

“Not really interested in its military applications,” Stark said. “I’ve got enough things in my lab that go boom. I’m kind of curious about what other effects you’ve seen from it.” There he went, licking his lips again, and Bruce damn near walked into a wall from being distracted.

“Well - “ Bruce started to rattle off some of the things that they’d found so far, and Stark nodded along and asked questions as Bruce guided them out of the building and to his car. The late afternoon sun made Stark squint, but only until he’d pulled yellow sunglasses out of his shirt pocket and put them on. “You know, Doctor Banner,” he said when Bruce had gotten them into his car and turned it on. “I’m not particularly hungry.” 

Bruce blinked at him stupidly for a second. “So, you want me to take you directly back to your hotel?” he asked after a moment.

“Well, only if you’re coming with me,” Stark said. 

There was some context here that Bruce was missing, something that he wasn’t getting, and it frustrated the hell out of him. “Why? I mean, well, why?”

At that, Stark huffed a laugh and put his hand on Bruce’s knee. “Because I’m hungry for something other than food, and you’re the smartest guy I’ve spent any time with in at least a year. Do I need to be more blunt?”

Oh. _Oh._. “Really?” Bruce squeaked. “I mean, I’m interested, of course I’m interested, but I’m just a professor at a nothing school. Why?”

“Doctor Banner, you’re the whole reason I agreed to give this lecture,” Stark said, his voice dark and thick. “Your papers are a delight to read, your work on gamma is intriguing, and the fact that you’re easy on the eyes is just a bonus. If you don’t swing that way, fine, we can do dinner and talk about your work, but if you do…”

“I do.” Bruce had to swallow to say anything else. “Swing that way, I mean. But you’re way out of my league.”

“I don’t give a damn about that,” Stark said quietly. “I know what my reputation is, but let’s just say that a lot of that is the press printing what they want to print, and the fact that sometimes I just want to have a good time. That means I tend to take what’s offered, and the people who offer tend to be those who have the self confidence of their looks. But I mean it, you’re smart and you’re cute. What’s not to like?”

Bruce swallowed again. “Well, in that case, do you want to go back to your hotel room?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Stark said.

The whole way to the hotel, Stark peppered him with questions about his work - what had he done when he got _this_ result and had he tried _that_? How about this other, non-related thing - had Bruce tried combining them?

By the time they got to the hotel, Stark was no longer Stark, he was _Tony_ , and Bruce was a lot more convinced that Tony was actually interested in his work, because from the sound of it he’d read every paper that Bruce had ever had a hand in, even some that dated back to his undergraduate program, where he’d been third or fourth author.

Still talking animatedly, he parked his car in the hotel lot, and followed Tony up to his room, but as the door swung shut behind him, he froze. The sight of the bed reminded him why Tony had invited him here, and while he was definitely interested, it had been a long time since he’d been with a guy.

A _long_ time.

Tony seemed to catch his hesitation, because he swung around in front of Bruce and took the lapels of his sports coat in his hands. His face serious, he said, “Bruce, nothing is going to happen that you don’t want. I do a lot of things - I do almost _anything_ \- but only with enthusiastic consent. If you just want to raid the minibar and sit here and talk more about your work, I’m fine with that.”

Bruce took a deep breath and then said, “But I don’t want to do that. I want to kiss you.”

“Then you should do that,” Tony said. But he didn’t move, clearly waiting for Bruce to make the first move.

It was harder than it had any right to be, but finally Bruce leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Tony’s. Tony made a small sound and opened his mouth slightly, but made no effort to deepen the kiss. When Bruce took the initiative to sweep his tongue into Tony’s mouth, Tony groaned, and Bruce couldn’t help the return sound.

When Tony dropped his hands from where they’d been clutching at Bruce’s jacket, Bruce took advantage to shrug out of it. Breaking the kiss, he backed up a little, panting. “Um,” he said, knowing that he sounded foggy headed and not caring. “I think maybe we’re wearing too many clothes?”

“I agree with you,” Tony said, his voice a little breathless. It surprised Bruce - Tony Stark had supposedly done everything with everyone, and yet he sounded hopelessly turned on by the idea of taking off his clothes with _Bruce_.

“So…” Bruce said, wondering why Tony wasn’t undressing.

“You first,” Tony said. “Please.”

Bruce was still pretty sure that once Tony got a look at him naked he’d change his mind, but he’d been asked, and he really wanted this. So he started unbuttoning his shirt, dropping it to the floor as soon as he could. His hands dropped to his belt, unbuckling it slowly. Tony’s eyes never left his, and it made Bruce feel even more exposed, naked even though he was still wearing his pants. He paused.

“Tony, could you at least take your shirt off? It’s feeling a little lopsided here.” Bruce hated the pleading note in his voice, but it seemed to work, because Tony started jerking at his tie, pulling it off at the same time that he was unbuttoning his shirt with his other hand. Bruce couldn’t help being impressed by the casual show of dexterity.

As soon as Tony’s shirt hit the floor, Bruce resumed unbuckling his pants, only pausing to toe off his loafers. Pushing his pants and underwear off in a tangle of material, he stood back up and waited for Tony to laugh, to say he was just joking, to say _something_. Instead, Tony just stood there and stared. “Damn,” Tony said after a pause that lasted an eternity. “I wanted to have sex with you because of your brain, but I have to admit that the package it’s wrapped in is pretty damn hot.”

Bruce knew that he was blushing all over, unable to believe Tony’s flattery. It wasn’t helped when Tony dragged his finger in a rough line along Bruce’s chest. “You blush all over. Like I said, _hot_.”

“Your turn to finish stripping off,” Bruce said, not wanting to argue but knowing that the blush wasn’t going away any time soon.

“Yes, professor,” Tony said, his voice meek and lust-addled, and Bruce gave a whole body shudder.

Tony’s eyes sharpened as he caught the motion. “You like that, professor? Like me calling you that?”

Bruce gestured at his dick, that was steadily hardening. “I like a lot of things.”

Snorting an indelicate laugh, Tony leaned forward and brushed a kiss over Bruce’s lips. “You gonna like it when I ask Professor Banner to bend me over and fuck me hard?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bruce groaned, the mental image too hot for words. “ _Yes_.”

Tony kicked off his sneakers and dropped his pants, and Bruce found himself unsurprised to see that Tony was hard and dripping. Bruce wasn’t the only one being affected by the idea, apparently. “So what’s holding you back?” Tony asked.

Some part of Bruce’s brain was still working, because he managed to choke out, “Lube? Condoms?”

“Look in the nightstand drawer,” Tony said.

It was hard to walk the five feet necessary to get to the nightstand, but somehow Bruce managed to ignore his erection long enough to manage it. Opening the drawer, he found a bottle of astrolube and a box of condoms. He couldn’t stop himself from saying, “That certain, were you?”

Tony had apparently followed him, because hands landed on his shoulders, urging him to turn around and face Tony. “Hopeful, Bruce. Hopeful.”

“Well, okay then.” Bruce turned again, grabbing the bottle and fumbling a condom out of the box. “How do you want to do this?”

“I already said, Professor. Bend me over and fuck me hard.” 

Bruce had to kiss the smirk right off Tony’s face. This kiss was hard and bruising, leaving both of them gasping for air. Before Tony had fully recovered, Bruce grabbed him by the arms and spun him so that he was facing the bed, and pressed down on his back, until Tony’s hands were on the bed, and his ass was at the perfect height for Bruce to press his cock against. Tony had brought the professor kink into this, so Bruce only paused for a second before saying, “You going to be a good student, Tony?”

“Gonna earn me an A,” Tony said, but there was no laughter in his voice, just lust and need. It hit Bruce like a hammer to his gut with an equal need.

“Yeah, I know you are,” Bruce agreed, setting the condom on Tony’s muscular back and slicking up his fingers, dragging them over the entrance to Tony’s body.

“ _Please_ , Professor Banner. Please don’t tease me.” Tony’s hips hitched as if he was trying to get Bruce’s fingers where he wanted them most.

Slowly, Bruce eased a finger into Tony, a little surprised at how tight Tony was. Tony was taking deep breaths, letting them out slowly, and gradually his body loosened around Bruce’s finger. “Has it been a while?” Bruce asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Tony said. “But it feels good.” He started rocking his hips, fucking himself on Bruce’s finger, and Bruce groaned at the sensation, imagining that it was his cock instead. 

When Bruce’s finger was moving easily, quickly, he grabbed Tony’s hip with his unoccupied hand and held him still so that he could add a second finger.

Tony groaned, and Bruce froze. He couldn’t tell if that had been a good sound or a bad one, and he wasn’t sure if he should -

“Come on, Professor,” Tony demanded. “I need you.”

So that had been a good sound, then.

“Not until you’re looser,” Bruce said, trying to sound strict and firm.

Tony practically melted into the bed, and holy shit, this professor shit really was working for him, apparently. “Yes, Professor,” he said meekly.

“Good boy,” Bruce said, maintaining that firm voice. As if by magic, Tony’s hole loosened even more, and Tony whimpered.

“Professor, I’m ready for you,” Tony said, his voice downright _meek_. “Don’t you want me to feel it tomorrow?”

“Is that what you want?” Bruce asked.

“Yes, so much.” Tony squirmed under Bruce’s hands, pushing back onto Bruce’s fingers. “Want to think about this on the plane home tomorrow.”

The idea of Tony squirming in his airplane seat was hot, hot enough that Bruce decided to take him at his word. Grabbing the condom off of Tony’s back, he ripped it open and rolled it down his cock before slicking it up. He and Tony were almost perfectly matched for height, and he just needed Tony to bend his knees slightly to get the perfect angle, so he pushed down on Tony’s hips.

Tony dipped the few inches that Bruce needed, and then his cock was lined up with Tony’s hole and pressing in to that incredible overwhelming tightness. “Fuck,” he groaned out as he slid in smoothly and bottomed out.

“Yeah, Professor, just what I wanted,” Tony said, resettling his feet and causing Bruce to slide out a little, just an inch or two. But it was too far, so a bit desperately Bruce pushed back in, causing Tony to cry out inarticulately.

Bruce knew he should stop and make sure that Tony was okay, but it was like his hips had minds of their own, and he started to thrust, slow and deep, counting on Tony telling him if it was too much.

From the sounds that Tony was making, too much was definitely not a problem. He pushed back into the cradle of Bruce’s hips, groaning and saying, “Yeah, Professor. Just like that.”

Bruce’s hands tightened reflexively on Tony at being called Professor. He’d never realized just how much he’d like that, and man, wasn’t today a day for self-discovery? It was going to be hard for him not to get hard the next time he was in front of a classroom.

It didn’t matter, though. All that mattered was fucking Tony as long and as hard and as well as he possibly could. “You’re so good,” he said, playing into the role that Tony had put him in. “Definitely going to earn an A at the rate you’re going, Tony.”

Tony gasped and tightened down around his cock, making Bruce see stars. “Are you close?” he asked.

“Yeah, just…” Tony shifted, trying to reach down and touch himself, but he was enough off balance that he fell forward, causing Bruce to jerk out of him. The loss was physically painful. 

Tony said, “Sorry, Professor,” and resumed position, but Bruce slapped him lightly on the hip. 

“No, up on the bed,” he said. “That way my favorite student doesn’t break his nose by falling during sex.”

“It’d be worth it,” Tony said, sounding sincere, but he also climbed up on the bed, crawling towards the middle quickly. Bruce took a minute to check that the condom was still intact and not broken, and then followed him. 

This time there was no need to adjust Tony. Bruce just slid home smooth as silk. The unplanned break had caused Bruce to back off the edge, and he took his time this time, running his hands over Tony’s back and sides, leaning forward to kiss between his shoulder blades. 

Tony rocked to meet each of Bruce’s thrusts, balanced on three points as he stroked his cock. Bruce reached below him to still his hand. “Not yet, Tony. I’ll tell you when you can come.”

“But - “ Tony whimpered. “So close.”

“I know,” Bruce said. “Just want it to last a few more minutes.” Bruce knew it wasn’t fair, but he did his best to sound like a stuffy, strict professor. “And you want to be good for me, don’t you?” He knew it was dirty and wrong that being called Professor was hitting him so viscerally, but every semester he had to deal with the crushes and the flirting from actual students, and he couldn’t touch them. Didn’t even really want to, actually. But right now, right here, it was okay.

“Yes, Professor,” Tony said, but his breath was coming in painful sounding gasps, and Bruce didn’t know how much longer he was going to be able to hold him there on the edge. So with the grip he still had on Tony’s hand, he tightened around the base of Tony’s cock, trying to help him hold off.

“You feel so good, Tony. Can’t believe - I never - Jesus,” Bruce gasped out, knowing that he wasn’t making any sense but not really caring. “Can you last two more minutes, Tony?”

“I’ll try,” Tony said, his voice strained. “But, fuck, Professor, I’m close. So fucking close.”

Bruce released his hold on Tony’s hand and cock, and wrapped his hands around Tony’s rib cage, holding him steady as he fucked in as regular a rhythm as he could manage. His own orgasm was bearing down on him, and finally, knowing that he wasn’t going to last much longer himself, he said, “Okay, Tony. You can come now.”

With a sound that was almost a sob, Tony stroked himself twice, three times, and then clenched down _hard_ as his whole body shook. “Fuck, _Professor_ ,” he cried out. “ _Yes_.”

Bruce let himself go, thrusting hard and fast as he chased down his own orgasm. It didn’t take long, maybe another minute, and then he was pushing as deep as he could get, emptying himself into the condom.

As he shook through the aftershocks, he leaned forward and pressed kisses to Tony’s back. “Definitely going to get an A in my class, Tony,” he said with a soft laugh.

“Oh, good,” Tony said. “Could you - “

He was shifting uncomfortably, so Bruce wrapped his hand around the base of the condom and slowly pulled out. He checked that the condom wasn’t damaged, and then went to the bathroom to dispose of it.

When he came back, Tony had collapsed face down, with an apparent disregard for the wet spot. For a minute, Bruce just stood there and fidgeted. This was why he never did one night stands - he wasn’t sure what exactly he should do. Should he crawl on the bed and cuddle up to Tony? Should he get dressed and leave?

He had just decided that obviously he should leave, when Tony turned on his side and opened his eyes. “What are you doing all the way over there, Professor?”

Bruce twisted his hands together in uncertainty. “Should I - I should go,” he said. 

Tony sat up at that. “Well, you _can_ ,” he said. “But if you do, how am I supposed to guarantee my A with a morning blowjob?”

Pausing in his fidgeting, Bruce looked at Tony, seeing nothing but sincerity in his gaze. And he had to admit that a blowjob sounded pretty good. “When you put it like that,” he said, “how can I turn it down?”

“I thought you’d see it my way.”


End file.
